


Enough Pressure

by bamby0304



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Breathplay, Explicit Language, F/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: You know how dangerous Peter is. You know what he’s capable of. Still, you can’t control the way he makes your body feels. But you can repress the feelings… at least you think you can.





	Enough Pressure

**_Warnings_ : Smut. Language. A lil’ bit of breath play. A lil’ bit of blood play. Biting. Blood. Claws and fangs.**

**Bamby**

Your friends despised him. No one trusted him, let alone liked him. He’d proven time and time again that he couldn’t be trusted. He was selfish, self-serving, conniving and sinister. A killer. Someone who wasn’t opposed to mind tricks and traps, or to playing with delicate feelings in order to get what he wants. He was the closest thing to evil you’d ever come across.

You’d heard once that when a sinister person means to be your enemy, they always start by trying to become your friend. Yet, despite the warning, you still found yourself drawn to the beast.

Part of you hoped and prayed that your kind nature and guiding hand would lead him from his ways and help him become a person worthy of your affections. The other part of you relished in the subtle and dangerous bond you and the former Alpha shared.

Peter Hale.

Even his name sent a shiver down your spine, sending pleasant feelings down to your core as you recalled each and every time you’d allowed yourself to play on the edge of that dangerous bond.

Due to your packs feelings you’d tried your best to steer clear of any and all reckless behaviour. You never let yourself fall into your desires and temptations. You fought to keep what little control you had over your human needs and wants.

But if something is put under enough pressure, it’s bound to break.

A knock on your door alerted you to a visitor. Getting up from the couch, where you’d been trying to read a book for the past hour and a half, you strode over to the door, opening it without checking to see who may be on the other side. You’d already known.

“You’re early,” you noted, taking a step to the side to let Peter walk in.

“Well, when you suggested I come over I was under the impression there was an emergency,” he stated, walking through the threshold and over to your living room.

Your eyes followed his every step, racking over his form, admiring it more now that you were alone.

Two hours ago, you’d been at Derek’s. You’d been called there so everyone could fill you in on what they were dealing with, and how they were dealing with it. You were only ever given the bare minimum of details, having only been brought into the pack due to your close friendship with Lydia and Allison. Unlike Stiles, who was also human, you weren’t privy to any of the action.

While at Derek’s, knowing you didn’t need to pay proper attention to the conversation flowing amongst the group, you’d taken notice of Peter as he lounged on the sofa, unconcerned about whatever problem they were facing.

You’d watched him during the spare moments you had when no one was paying you any mind. You let your eyes wander over him as much as possible without drawing attention to what you were doing. But it hadn’t been enough.

Now that you were alone, you didn’t even try to hide the way your eyes dragged over every inch of his body.

It should be a crime for someone so evil and dark to look as good as he did. Like a dangerous and cruel promise luring any unsuspecting woman in with one simple curl of his lips. The big bad wolf waiting to snap little red riding hood up and swallow her whole.

Broad shoulders and toned muscles left your mouth watering and your mind wondering and wandering. Short hair that was just long enough to pull and tug. Blue eyes that locked you into place with one simple stare. He was taller than you, but not as tall as Derek. You preferred that though. That way it wouldn’t take as much effort to catch his lips with your own.

But your favourite part of him were his hands and his neck. The way his fingers would flex, the strength he had in his grip, the curl of his fists. The veins and lines of muscle in his neck, the pulse point you found yourself watching more and more. Sometimes- more times than not- you wanted nothing more than to lick a trail along those veins before latching your lips to that spot that had you knees buckle.

“So, you texted, I’m here.” Peter turned to you and paused, noting the way you’d hungrily been staring. As if he’d been reading your mind, his lips curled at the corner, tugging into a small smirk. “If that’s why I’m here then I am at your service.”

Clearing your throat- hoping to clear your thoughts as well- you shook your head and walked passed him, over to the doorway across the room that led to your makeshift gym. “You said you would help prepare me for a fight, Peter. That’s what you’re here for.”

He followed, tugging off the black jacket he wore over his black Henley. If he was human you would have scolded him for wearing such an inconvenient shirt, and worse pants- jeans. But he wasn’t human, he was a werewolf, a selfish and self-serving one at that, which is why he was here.

“I pay you, you help me. That’s the deal,” you reminded him, coming to stand on the mat in the middle of your gym where you began to move on the spot, getting ready to train. “If you have a problem with that then speak now or forever hold your peace.”

Chuckling lightly, he tugged his shirt over his head, leaving his chest bare. Your movements faltered as your eyes lowered to the muscles now on display. You had to swallow back your desire, just like you had to every time you were in this position.

“I have no problem with our deal,” Peter assured you. “In fact, I find it amusing.”

You glared, tearing your eyes from his chest so you could meet his gaze. “Don’t patronise me, Hale.”

“I’m not. I’m just stating a fact. You chose me over anyone in your pack. Even though all your little friends dislike me as much as they do and would forbid you from seeing me ever again, you still continue to see me.”

“I’m not seeing you. I’m training with you. Stop trying to make it out like there’s something between us. There is nothing going on here. Nothing sinister at least. Nothing I shouldn’t be ashamed of.” As you said the words, directing them at him, you also used them to remind yourself to stay in control. “So, shut up and fight me.” You lifted your hands in front of your face, ready to get to work…

* * *

Peter slammed you against the floor, not for the first time in the past forty minutes. The wind was knocked out of you as your head hit the mat below. You stayed down there, glaring up at the ceiling, catching your breath as your chest heaved with heavy pants.

“Up,” was the only word Peter was willing to give.

Groaning, you bent your knees and moved your hands so they lay on the mat by your waist, before pushing yourself up to your feet again. You brought the back of your hand to your forehead to wipe away the sweat that covered your skin and gave your stray strands of hair something to cling to. Getting into position, you watched Peter as he circled you, waiting.

“What did you do wrong?”

“For starters, I asked you for help instead of Derek,” you mumbled, not caring that his werewolf senses could hear you.

Suddenly he had your arm, pulling it behind your back in an awkward position that caused minimal pain but a decent amount of panic you had no control over as his other hand came up to grasp your neck. His fingers curled, the tips of his claws pressing against your delicate skin. You couldn’t easily break free from this position, but he could easily kill you, too.

“Wrong,” he sneered in your ear, his lips pressed to the shell, his breath fanning over your cheek. “This isn’t a game. I am teaching you how to survive. I’m not treating you like a little girl. If that’s what you want then speak now… or forever hold your peace,” he mocked your earlier words.

You stood there, feeling the grip of his hand wrapped around your arm tightening, telling you who is in charge here. His claws scrapped against the skin more, threatening and warning, reminding you who you’re dealing with. His warm breath rustled stray pieces of hair, the distance between the two of you barely there, sending your nerves into panic.

When you stayed silent, too scared to say anything, he tugged you even closer, pressing your body to his. Now you could feel the lines of his muscles, the heat from his body, the sweat covering his skin… and suddenly, you weren’t as scared anymore.

Peter could tell the instant your body had gone from being frightened… to being aroused.

Lip still pressed to the shell of your ear, it curved into a grin as he pressed himself to you, turning his face towards you a little more. “Well, this is unexpected. Tell me, what should we do now?”

“Let me go,” you told him halfheartedly.

The logical part of your brain wanted out of the situation you were now in. But the other part of you- the repressed part you’d been controlling for months now- that wanted nothing more than to submit to the former Alpha behind you.

“Say it like you mean it, and I will.” His fingers gripped your throat a little tighter, his other hand letting go of your arm to move to your waist. “Tell me this doesn’t turn you on. Tell me you don’t want me to throw you to the ground again, and devour every inch of you. Tell me, and I’ll let go.”

His fingers crept under your tank, sliding around to your stomach, reaching for the edge of your tights. His hand that was wrapped around your throat pulled a little, tilting you head so he could slide his lips down from your ear to you neck. You whimpered, feeling your underwear soak with desire and anticipation.

“Peter.” The word slipped from your lips in a wanting sigh.

Grinning against you, he pressed a gentle kiss on your pulse. With your submission, his hand slid into your tights and into your underwear, his fingers finding your core already wet and aching. Not making you wait, he thrust two fingers into you. Pushing them in as far as he could. Curling them so they pressed against the part that made your cells sing.

You moaned, grinding against his hand, wanting more, wanting everything he could give you. With your hips thrusting, his fingers began to move, dragging in and out of you hard and fast. You felt a coil build inside you, already begging to be released.

Right as you were on the edge, Peter pulled his hand from your pants, leaving you empty and wanting. He chuckled as you whimpered and whined, but didn’t return to his actions. Instead he released your throat and turned your head so he could press his lips to yours.

The kiss devoured all sounds you made. You melted as he dominated your mouth with hungry, needy and animal kisses. Teeth nipping at lips, tongues sliding against tongues, Peter used just his mouth to show you how much pleasure he could give you. That he would give you.

Pulling away, he tugged on your arm, turning you. Without so much as a word, without any hesitation, his claws reached for your clothes, tearing them to shreds right then and there. He didn’t even glance at your underwear before he tore it from your body, not leaving a single mark on your skin as he did so.

Now completely bare in front of him, and still being spurred on by your desire, you reached for him, wrapping your arms around his neck so you could pull his lips down to yours. He took control of the kiss again, but that’s exactly what you wanted. He bit and tugged at your lips, growling against you as you pulled at his hair.

Grabbing your thighs, he lifted you from the floor, bringing your legs up and around either side of him as he walked the two of you over to the living room. You didn’t pull away from him once, not even when he sat himself down on the couch, putting you on his lap, your legs straddling him.

Sliding his hands from your thighs, letting you continue the kiss he still had control over, he quickly lifted you enough so he could work on his jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them. He tugged both his pants and underwear down so he could release his achingly hard cock which you’d been grinding on, setting it in the palm of his hand and stroking it as his other hand reached around to cup your ass.

Letting him move you, you gasp as the tip of his cock brushed against your wet entrance. Your core clenched and ached in anticipation, begging to be filled by the piece of meat pressing for entry. Letting your hips move more, you threw your head back, your lips parting to let out a breathy moan as he pushed in until he filled you completely.

His hands gripped your hips, holding you down, keeping him in you as a sort of delicious torture that had you grinding against him and groaning, your hands coming up to grasp his shoulder, nails clawing at his skin. You could feel every pulse that throbbed in his cock, every twitch. You could feel how desperate he was to feel you, just like you wanted to feel him.

The friction, the push and pull of skin on skin. To hear the slap of your connecting bodies, the primitive noises that would slip from both of your mouths. To see the ecstasy on your faces, the way your bodies moved together and muscles worked. You wanted it all, and he wanted all of you.

Peter moved first, dragging out of you, teasing. He pulled out until he was barely inside you, leaving just the tip in your clenching core. Then he stayed there, his eyes moving from where you were connected, roaming your body and all its curves, before meeting your eyes.

His hips snapped forward, hard and fast, pushing into you all the way, hitting every spot that made your toes curl along with the coil still pressing against you. He didn’t stop this time, he kept his hold on your waist, thrusting up into you, harder and harder each time. His werewolf senses and instincts taking over as his body claimed yours, his scent no doubt soaking into yours as his grip bruised your skin and his cock worked at filling your core.

Moving quickly, he lifted himself and turned you, laying you down on the couch and setting himself between your open thighs, his cock still thrusting into you in a painfully pleasurable way.

Falling back, melting into the couch, your hands slid over your skin and up to your breasts where they pulled, twisted and tugged on your nipples. Your eyes closed as every muscle clenched, twitched and flexed, preparing for the rush of ecstasy coming. You moaned, panting between the few coherent words of ‘more’, ‘yes’ and ‘Peter’ you could manage in your state.

Fucking you wildly, the force of his thrusts moving the couch with each push, Peter’s hands grasped your thighs, holding you into place, in the perfect angle that let him press against all the right spots. His claws began to extend, digging into your skin, drawing droplets of blood. Eyes flashing bright cobalt blue, he let loose completely.

Your body sang and praised the brutality of his actions. It craved the wild thrusting and pain. Peter was a dangerous man, a killer, and your body expected and wanted nothing less than the wild werewolf it knew he was.

Grabbing your waist with one arm, Peter surprised you as he pulled you up into a sitting position on his lap again. He continued to thrust into you, but his paced slowed ever so slightly as his eyes set themselves on your neck. You didn’t even have a second to register what was happening before his fangs extended and he lunged, biting into your delicate human skin.

The scream that erupted from your lips was of pain, but was quickly replaced with one of pleasure as your body was thrown into pure and utter bliss, your orgasm violently shaking every cell in your body. Your brain exploded in a foggy mass of senses and thoughts that only consisted of Peter. Your heart stopped beating for a brief moment that had felt like hours, as the dam broke, your walls clenching around Peter, milking his own climax.

Teeth still buried in your neck, Peter thrust a few more times before spilling inside you, his cock burying itself as far as possible. He twitched and growled against you, his wolf holding you in place as he worked your body through his orgasm.

Seconds, minutes, maybe even hours had passed when you both finally came down from your highs. Peter’s fangs were gone now, his mouth slipping from the wound on your neck. His limp cock throbbed a little as he pulled it from your core. Still holding you, he laid back until he was lying on the couch with you on his chest, your ear pressed above his beating heart.

“You bit me,” you noted after some time. It was your effort to prevent any awkwardness that my fall between you.

“It wasn’t too deep, and it’s in a place you can cover up,” he assured you simply.

“Will it scar?”

“Yes,” he responded, his eyes flicking to the mentioned mark, fingers coming up to brush at the skin.

Lifting your head, you rested your chin on his chest as your eyes met his. “What does it mean?”

Moving his hand from the bite, he cupped your cheek. “It means you’re mine,” he stated before pulling you towards him until your lips pressed together in one more of his melting kisses.

**Bamby**


End file.
